


DRAMA

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori





	DRAMA

＃年龄修改和校园设定，OOC

＃苹果汁真是好好喝哦大家

这是金东贤第二次在医务室替林煐岷上药。

“你再这样，我真是..真是...”

金东贤捉住他手臂的力度很大，松开必然会看到红起来的一圈，镊子上醮了酒精的白色棉球却是小心的，以肉眼可见微微颤抖着，一下一下轻抹在林煐岷血泥混合的伤口上，短至手肘的袖管被金东贤向上卷起，看见那里完好的肌肤在白光下浮着健康的粉色，因不常接触阳光而更是明显，他终于重重叹息了一句“. ..要疯了。”，带着抑压气愤的隐忍和一丝心疼，背过林煐岷去拿橱窗里的医用纱布贴。

似是赌气般的，即使林煐岷伸过手小力捉住他的衣角晃啊晃，“东贤，东贤——”明明涂火酒时能一声也不哼，惟有紧握住的拳头指骨泛了白，才知道这人就怕疼得很，低沉的声音也要在向金东贤说话时而软绵绵起来，“最后一个也跑掉了，不会有下次啦。”金东贤能猜到林煐岷一定对他的冷淡感到不明所以，于是用那双打从初次见面开始，就能引起心里不明悸动的眼睛看着他后背，寻找药贴的手不听主人的话而加速起来，他用不了多少时间便找到那一包装好的四方形纱布贴，免得像个傻瓜把手僵在半空，只好默默再转过身，然后再再再一次地——被林煐岷湿漉漉的眼睛淋熄心里小小的怒火。

“煐岷哥，你不用...唔，做那么多的。”林煐岷听见那放轻的语气，便得知自己计划得逞，往日在社团活动里从容地主导大家排演，某些方面可说得上强势的戏剧部部长，其实对别人一时显露在外的脆弱拿不着办法。说出来有些奇怪的，林煐岷很喜欢看金东贤那时候咬住丰厚而感觉软弹的下唇，在半空举着手想要作出安慰的样子，大家通常接收的是一个笨拙却充实的抱抱，又或被捧着脸颊时担心的目光。 “不过还是谢谢你，哥。”金东贤小声说着，然后背对窗外开始投射校园的夕照俯下身来，替伤口贴上由干净纱布剪成方形的药贴，少年不比自己宽阔的肩膀也能投出让人安心的橙红色阴影，将林煐岷包裹在日落放学后便会消散的专属温柔。

太阳未完全落下，距离门禁的下课铃还有三分钟。

＃

林煐岷每一次会受伤的原因都相同：他和学校附近的小混混干了一架，更准确点说，因为那些人在尾随每天也练习台词至黄昏的金东贤，他终于在对方要伸手碰到金东贤肩膀的某一天，先一步扯着人领子到一旁的后巷，从杂乱无章的听从直觉施力出拳，到懂得找到所谓弱点的腹部和下巴，再之后被金东贤发现的过程不过几星期。

说实话是有些狼狈的相遇，无风的幽暗后巷，照落在二人的阳光竟也冰冷，狭窄空间的热源全部集中在他烫得灼人的喘息，发烧消耗的能量使力气完全透支，林煐岷在把人揍跑后紧紧贴在冰凉的砖墙上，触感粗糙得使他在滑落跌坐地上时吃痛地喊出几声，随即便是另一人逐渐靠近的步伐，以及他在礼堂暗房调试灯光时，听过无数次的熟悉声音。

“学长？是今年负责灯光的学长吗？”金东贤试着翻找自己的记忆，终于在学年头的迎新日找到了林煐岷有些模糊的轮廓，因为后者往往只需在暗房里驻守，根据台本上的指示便能工作，即使所有部员在一起商讨事宜时，也只会安静站在人群后面认真聆听，他实在是鲜少和林煐岷有面对面的时候——然后金东贤赶忙晃晃头，想要将此刻无用的回想扔到脑后，因为林煐岷似乎要撑不下去了，眼前的人脸色潮红，下垂眼是锋利目光的刀鞘，经恶斗之后更是温润，他迷迷糊糊地垂下目光，看着自己沾上尘土而脏兮兮的白色衬衣，想要挽救一下仪容般向下摆伸出手，金东贤则松松握过他手腕，代替人轻拍走其上的尘埃和污泥。

“来，我背你回学校处理一下。”能隐约听出颤抖的声线让林煐岷清醒了半秒，才在心里拼凑出一句安抚的话语，他就被对方轻松地担到后背，“是梦吧，是梦......”林煐岷靠在金东贤的颈侧上，用毛茸茸的黑发蹭蹭时含糊说道，思绪里那人翻揭台本的手指漂亮修长，怎么能有那么大的力气呢，他自语自语着，吐出的热息烘得话里人的耳尖也泛起红。

#

他们学校的礼堂很特别，是一座圆柱形的建筑物，天花上的木梁从地上围绕一圈的支柱延伸，最终在圆心凝聚成一点，木梁之间是能透进光线的玻璃窗，阴天时偶尔能看到雨点打落，当中以日落时洒落的橘红霞光在黑暗的礼堂里最为耀眼，连带站在其中，独自留下练习的金东贤也闪闪发亮。

“这爱情的蓓蕾，经夏日的和风吹拂... ”

林煐岷在角落的暗房侧耳聆听，手上的螺丝刀正钻研因长久失修而失灵的一盏聚光灯，骨节分明的手本可以灵巧地在电线间穿梭，连接到合适的位置，在松脱零件拧入银色螺丝，却总在某个阶段顿了顿。明明那盏灯是一个月前已经从舞台上摘下来的，他还是用了不少时间修理，每天都要在礼堂留待到日落。

金东贤正念着年尾开放日要表演的剧本，明亮也柔润的声音回荡在礼堂四周，反复的排练让林煐岷也记得那主人公的每一句台白，比方说当从玻璃窗倾泻的夕阳光芒已足够流进偏僻的暗房里，那时候的台白应该是——

待下次我们见面时，会变成美丽的花朵。

“哥也在这里，怎么不说声？”来人一手扶着门框，像确认了什么般感到惊喜，询问林煐岷的声音也带着笑意。金东贤低头看着被吓了一跳而呆呆与自己对视的林煐岷，两人陷入无声的沉默数秒，终是金东贤先眨眨眼睛，将目光移至对方一旁已能正常运作的聚光灯， “我在外面看到了白光，看来你把它修好啦——”他说，然后蹲下把电源连同过于晃眼的强光关上，反应过来的林煐岷望见身下人柔软的小小发旋，回应的声音带着自己也察觉不到的遗憾。

“啊...嗯，这下所有灯都能在舞台派上用场了。”

金东贤仰头看向抚上后颈笑笑的林煐岷，托起的腮子从上方看下去像是气鼔鼔的，“那煐岷哥，之后就不留下来了吗？”他朝林煐岷低声问道，而后者闻言后则睁大了圆滚滚的下垂眼，日落余辉是少年双颊变得通红的托辞，林煐岷张了张口，想要惯常垂下视线思考刚刚那番话时，便触碰到学弟将狡黠隐藏暮色之中的眼神，催促着两人都心照不宣的答案。

“要是你想的话，我就留在这里。”

＃

太阳余温融入呼吸的下午五时半，他们紧贴着肩离开校园，走过风穿过的街道。

“哥今天也辛苦了，想喝什么吗？”

林煐岷坐在公园画有涂鸦的长椅上，从半空中接过一罐苹果汁，他调试灯光的手此刻已无力打开铁环，金东贤见状，把手上已开好的果汁和林煐岷交换，然后看着他有些委屈地一口气把它咕噜咕噜灌进喉咙。

果然，他就猜到金东贤不是那个意思。

想到这里，林煐岷猝不及防被酸酸涩涩的苹果汁呛到，“唔..！咳、咳咳..！”他赶忙用手挡住咳嗽，捂着嘴的样子只能看到渗泪的眼角，以及眼下被手托起的脸颊肉，松软像面包店的牛奶麻糬，惹人怜爱又挑起想要捉弄的念头，而金东贤也这样做了，他轻轻碰过那勾勒眼睛的线条，微凉的指腹稍加施力地摩挲，“在想什么那么入神，能把自己呛到了。”也不是真想要一个答案，金东贤在对方眯起眼前放下手，从挂在半边肩膀的书包翻出纸巾，朝林煐岷递上。

正当林煐岷接过纸巾想要向他道谢，金东贤先摇摇头更正对象。

“感谢你可爱吧。”

＃

“哈！？你还不告诉东贤哥上次打架的原因？”

李大辉的大嗓门在饭堂里引起不少人注目，拍完桌站起身的孩子意识到自己的失态，从微笑着朝一旁看过来的人点点头，到拉过椅子重新坐下的过程流畅既自然，高一生还稚嫩的脸庞此刻微微戚眉，倒有几分比对座心不在然戳着小番茄的林煐岷更成熟的气场——尽管他也清楚这个看着腼腆的远房表哥，不过是把心思都藏在一举一动里，每个体贴都有年长者的细腻，比方说此刻，林煐岷看着李大辉几乎没夹什么菜的餐盘抿抿唇，“你要吃菠萝面包吗？我小息买多了。”他把面包放到李大辉手边，透明包装纸下的脆壳是热带水果金灿灿的颜色。

“谢啦哥...不是，你有听我说话吗？”李大辉无奈地拆开了包装纸，咬下一口面包后继续追问，林煐岷的喉结上下滑动，却也没有抬头应声，反复戳弄同一颗红色果实的动作已出卖了他想要避而不谈的打算，但他显然忘记了弟弟比自己纯熟得多的社交手腕，李大辉故作漫不经心的一句话，便能让大狗狗耳朵再次竖起。

“东贤哥会不会以为你是不良呀。”

李大辉看了看林煐岷坐下来也比自己高大不少的上身，握着银匙的手几乎要将大半餐具包裹在掌心里，近日戏剧部有什么重物要搬运，都会找林煐岷来帮忙，而这哥哥最近在帮舞台剧赶制布景道具时，脸上和手指都不小心划出细小的伤痕，免得感染而乖乖贴上了创口贴，若不是同学们都知道他只是怕生而不常说话，外人看到了林煐岷面无表情的样子，怕不是要误会什么。

“！不会的吧...东贤他这几天都有找我说话呢。”

年轻的学弟惊讶地眨眨眼睛，“好奇怪哦...是我就看见哥都调头走——开玩笑的啦，可能东贤哥喜欢你哦～”李大辉在看到林煐岷要噘起嘴时瞬间改了口，原意是免得对方再陷入焦虑的情绪，却不料林煐岷更是涨红了脸， 哐当一声连匙羹也滑落手心，“哎，哎——”他只能说出几个无意义的单音，然后在李大辉一副好像明白了什么的表情下，于桌上交叉起双臂，把烫热的脑袋埋进那小小空间里。

＃

“总之，无论有没有误会也好，煐岷哥还是把尾随的事跟他说一说吧。”

在午休结束时，李大辉再一次向林煐岷提醒道。同一天的放学时间，林煐岷在礼堂陪同金东贤练习，后者看到时针快要划过五点，便收拾起搁置在早会用椅子上的水瓶和外套，两人在走出校门时，金东贤因入夜的风冷得拢了拢夏季有些薄的校服，“一会有些事，明天再请哥喝东西哦。”他向人眨眨眼睛，眉眼弯弯的样子让林煐岷欲言又止，最终还是回以一个浅浅的笑容予金东贤。

“好，你回去小心些，明天见。”林煐岷应道，他看着悬挂在金东贤书包上的松鼠吊饰，随主人转身在空中轻轻晃动。

他还是不太想告诉金东贤的，摆着是谁也好，听到自己被尾随也会感到不安，而且他已经快要把那些人都揍跑了，那时候即便把事情继续隐瞒下去，也不会对金东贤做成什么影响，那孩子只需要惬意地迈开步伐，走在宁静而安详的回家路就可以。林煐岷抬手挡去朦胧视野的日落光线，见金东贤已走到有夕阳落下的道路尽头，便也悄然捉紧了肩带，小跑跟了上去。

＃

“我说过了吧——”

他捉住那人领子狠狠撞到墙上，肉体与石壁相碰发出沉闷的声响，与之交接的目光隐匿于贴在额前的湿发下，比白雪里乌鸦更要幽黑的瞳孔深沉得使人屏息，话语间是微咸的汗水与血腥交缠，滚烫空气仿佛要在林煐岷周围冒出白烟，又在黄昏冰冷的阳光下停止翻腾。

“别让我再看到你跟着他。”一场打斗让他的呼吸变得急促，手背延至臂上的青色静脉狰狞凸起，却也是压下了内心暗潮，平静而清晰地作出警诫。就此为止，林煐岷把人往垃圾与水漥四落的坚硬地面用力一摔，视线沉默地从对方变得破烂的衣角，逃跑时溅起污水的杂乱脚步——最后落在与他同款式的学生皮鞋上，林煐岷再一次地，微微睁大了方才眼神能吞噬别人的眼睛，接着在金东贤急忙跑过来，双手扶着自己肩膀查看伤势时，他缓缓合上眼再张开，里头已是柔和暮霭与易碎的浪花泡沫。

“怎么走回来了？” “怎么又打架了？”

两人的声线恰好重叠，但林煐岷看到了金东贤红红的眼睛，他呼吸一滞，觉得自己应先要回答问题。

＃

他在药瓶与绷带卷间重新摆回酒精，双手将打开的橱窗扇合上，透亮玻璃倒映着林煐岷处理好伤口后，安静坐在小圆椅上的身影，金东贤看着倒影许久，终是在对方轻声叫出名字的呼唤回神过来，太阳不知何时已淹没在地平线之下，林煐岷在他回头时提醒着，“东贤，门禁时间到了。”然后站起身来提起两人的书包，在半敞的门前等待金东贤和自己离开。

“嗯——嗯，哥今天先自己回去吧。”金东贤走上前拿过自己的书包，声音因垂下脑袋而压得低沉，见林煐岷与他僵持在原地，便小心牵着哥哥的手轻轻晃动。

“安心啦哥，不是说都赶走了吗？这样子要怎样相信你噢～”

林煐岷拗不过金东贤，只好在校门分别前捏捏那棉软的手心，吩咐人办完事要早些回家的语气也真挚。

“你还欠我一罐苹果汁哦...！”

“我记得，哥，明天见吧。”

＃

……

“听隔壁班的女同学说，东贤哥请假了。”

第二天的放学时间，李大辉在学生与教师来往的走廊扯过林煐岷衣角，他略带担忧的声音连同四周雀跃的交谈声如海水淹过长廊，想要询问下去的话是鱼吐出的气泡，未浮到海面便破裂开来。

“...我知道了。”林煐岷顿了顿应道，待李大辉走后，他在人流中伫立片刻，还是继续原来要前往礼堂的步伐。

＃

让人感到陌生的日落时分与偌大礼堂，林煐岷如往日般留在狭小的暗房里，操作台上的剧本被揭至第十三页，描写相爱之人在月下幽会的舞台，气氛宛如投入一束白光的深蓝色海洋，灯光略显冰冷的色温也无损恋情的热炽燃烧。他记下每个用上的灯光编号，却是魂不守舍地在另一页涂涂写写，到最后发现有什么不对的时候，林煐岷不经意长长叹了口气，决定到比这里更宽敞的舞台上走一趟，当是看看效果或散心也好，抱住不知名的期待打开了暗房的门。

剧本的主人公站在那束白光之下，似乎对空中浮现出的细小尘埃感到有趣，正要在空中伸手触碰时，察觉到微弱声响的人转过身看到林煐岷，便先是眼睛也眯成柔和的弯月，“煐岷哥——”明明距离昨日离别才不到二十四小时，金东贤的声音似是猫咪停靠在钢琴家的手上，发出想要人抚摸脑袋的小小呼噜。

“东贤，你、啊...这里怎么了？”林煐岷在金东贤挟着膏药的苦涩气息，快要蹭到自己鼻尖似的小跑过来时，赶忙握住对方纤瘦腰肢，免得有笨蛋小孩刹不住脚摔倒的手轻轻碰过眼前的脸庞，不知道什么时候在一旁脸颊贴上了大大的纱布贴，像孩童时蛀牙必然要肿起某边腮子，但金东贤早就过了那个年纪，因此，当林煐岷抚过纱布透出光的边缘时，也像对待花瓣般小心翼翼，柔软的指肚却让人感到痒痒的，金东贤觉得那处地方越发烫热起来，便握住他的手一同垂下。

“像哥一样，我去把他们再揍了一顿，谁叫他们让你受伤了。”

“不过脸在上午肿得好难看，就请了半天假啦——”

金东贤低下头，有些不好意思地挠挠后脑勺，“走，我去补回昨天那罐果汁吧？”他试着让语气轻松些，就像那结了痂的伤口已不是什么大不了的事情，却在再次抬眼时，便对上了林煐岷湿漉漉的下垂眼，柔软也厚重的积雨云，下一秒就会降下雨水。

“我不要苹果汁了...”

那、那橘子汽水？没待金东贤着急地提出建议，那个要年长一年级，每次喝苹果汁也委屈巴巴，无论放学后或回家路上也会陪伴自己的学长，此刻微微俯下身来，轻柔的，带着一丝不觉的颤抖，往学弟脸上粗糙也透薄的纱布落下一吻。

“快点好起来——这样就可以了。”

金东贤楞了楞，“那么哥哥亲错位置了。”他说，然后托起那难过时会软乎乎鼓起的脸颊，将有如苹果软糖的红润嘴唇与对方贴上。

“要好好记得哦，是这里。”

End


End file.
